


After Midnight

by fairytalewinko



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Renaissance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalewinko/pseuds/fairytalewinko
Summary: Literally just a Windery drabble at a masquarade ball
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	After Midnight

“What are you doing?” Hendery breathed out as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him close, “People are going to see.”

“They don’t know it’s me,” Sicheng whispered back, turning the younger around. Hendery placed his hands on Sicheng’s shoulders, the two swaying in time to the music. Sicheng closed his eyes and Hendery took the time to look at his lover. Sicheng’s black curls fell across his forehead and the ends blended into his black mask. His bangs obscured part of the thin, silver thread that traced an intricate pattern along the edges of the mask.

“Sicheng?” Hendery muttered, causing the elder to open his eyes again.

“Yes, my love?”

“Can we go out onto the balcony? To be alone?” Hendery asked. Sicheng nodded and followed him across the room and through a tall, arched door, to the balcony that overlooked the garden below. Hendery leaned against the railing, elbows propped against the top.

“Is everything alright?” Sicheng asked quietly, snaking his arm between Hendery’s and lacing his fingers through the younger’s.

“You’re getting married tomorrow,” Hendery stated simply.

“I know,” Sicheng stared straight ahead.

“What about us?” Hendery looked away from the garden and over at Sicheng.

“What do you mean?” Sicheng met Hendery’s eyes.

“Well, she would find out eventually, so it would be better for us to just stop seeing each other now,” Hendery swallowed the lump in his throat.

“She doesn’t mind,” Sicheng’s gaze softened, “She already knows, Hendery.”

“She does?”

“Yes, we aren’t very subtle,” Sicheng gave the younger a small smile, “Besides, she’s in a similar situation. We agreed that we would marry one another to avoid suspicion, but we could see whomever we want.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Hendery scowled.

“You never asked,” Sicheng’s smile grew, “Don’t be upset with me, please,” Sicheng cooed. Hendery’s eyes narrowed, but it was hard to stop himself from smiling just a moment later.

“I can’t stay upset with you,” Hendery admitted, turning to face Sicheng fully, the latter following suit.

“Can I take this stupid mask off of you? I want to see your pretty face,” Sicheng asked. Hendery nodded and Sicheng reached behind him to untie the ribbon that was keeping Hendery’s white mask on his face. Sicheng removed the mask and set it on the rail beside them, removing his own mask as well, “I love you, Hendery,” Sicheng muttered, cupping Hendery’s cheeks in his hands.

“I love you too, Sicheng,” Hendery smiled, closing the space between them and pressing his lips to Sicheng’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just saw there wasn't much in the Windery tag and thought of the first verse of After Midnight so thanks for reading this entirely self indulgent drabble


End file.
